


Touch and go

by Mithraeum



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Showers, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: While Star sleeps over at Janna's, their relationship starts to blossom.





	1. Chapter 1

"And this one I got while exploring the woods," Janna held up another skull, this time of some kind of deer, well it had antlers at least. Star wasn't sure if Earth deers were meant to have fangs though.  
"Ooh," she took it from Janna's hands, and tried wearing it. "What do you think, can I pull this look off?"  
Janna leaned back, and grinned. "Yeah, you could... if you know, if I'd had time to clean out the muck from it."  
Star pulled the impromptu helmet off and looked at it, the inside was caked in dried mud, mud that was also now caking her hair. She shrugged. "Eh, I can take a shower at home." She handed it back and started looking at other things.  
She couldn't imagine why the others hadn't wanted to come to Janna's sleepover. She always had the neatest things. Like that book with the face on it, or that weird puzzlebox -- Which Star really wanted to try and figure it out sometime.  
Still though, that meant she had Janna all to herself, which was refreshing. She'd been one of Star's closest friends on Earth since she'd arrived, and spending time, just the two of them, felt nice.  
Janna patted the bed next to her, and Star dutifully sat next to her, to her surprise, Janna started picking the dried mud out. "I can't have my best girl sitting there with mud in her hair. Especially when it's girltalk time."  
"Fine." Star tried to pout, but couldn't hold it for more than a second before smiling again. "So what do you wanna talk about?"  
Janna was silent, although whether she was trying to think of a topic, or just focusing on cleaning out the mud, Star couldn't tell. Well, she wasn't about to let silence ruin things. "Well, how about relationships? You been dating anyone?"  
She felt Janna's fingers freeze for a moment, before continuing. "Nah, not my style, you know that."  
Star shook her head, making bits of mud rain down her shoulders. "It's not about style, I just figured you were cute, you probably had a bunch of guys ready to pull your pigtails, or give you valentines."  
Janna stopped stroking her hair, and turned Star around. "Look at me, Star, I'm not cute. Only valentine I ever got was from Marco."  
"See!" Star gave Janna a little punch on the arm.  
"And that's because he was too shy to give it to Jackie." Janna smirked. "Now what about you?"  
"Urgh, just Tom. And his idea of romance is having a hundred damned souls chanting his name in an attempt to impress me." she rolled her eyes.  
"I guess we're both unlucky in love." Janna sighed, staring at her feet.  
"Doesn't bother me," laughed Star "after all I've got you." She pulled Janna in for a hug, ending up with them both covered in mud crumbs.  
"Okay, maybe now we both need a shower," Janna brushed off her hair. "You go in first, I'll take one after you." She gestured at the bed. "Could do with a bit of a clean up in here."  
Star's face fell, "Yeah, I'll be as quick as possible." And headed for the bathroom.

Star looked at her naked body in the mirror uneasily. She had the water running, starting to heat up, but she still felt terrible.  
She'd really not been wanting to use Janna's shower, and was really regretting ignoring her mother for so many years.  
Recriminations played through her head, "As a princess you need to keep better care of yourself, you need to be neat and tidy." It had all seen too much hassle, but after seeing the other girls at Echo Creek, Star had made sure to do all her showers at home. At least there no one would see her naked.  
She sighed again, and ran her hand under the water. It was hot enough, time to get this overwit-  
"Hey Star, I just got your pyjamas ready for you!"  
Star froze, desperately trying to cover herself as Janna barged in, "Yah! I'm no-"  
"Ease up Star, we're both girls here, I don't care what you... woah."  
Janna's eyes dropped to Star's crotch. There, easily visible even from behind her hand, was a mess of golden hair. Star tried to hide it, even as Janna stared. "I'm, I'm sorry!"  
Star bunched her eyes up as she turned around. She knew it was awful, disgusting. Especially from a princess.  
Instead she felt Janna's hand on her shoulder. "What are you sorry about. I was just, you know, surprised."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty disgusting like this." Star said, crouching down as she continued to mope.  
"There's nothing wrong with being a bit untidy down there." Star couldn't even bring herself to believe Janna. She bit her lip, remaining silent. "Urgh, fine. If nothing else'll convince you, turn around."  
It took a moment before Star worked up the courage to do so, and saw Janna lifting her skirt and pulling down her underwear to reveal...  
"Woah." Star's jaw dropped.  
"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Janna was probably smiling, but Star couldn't tell, she was too busy staring at her slit, and the large curly mass of hair above it. "Now you see why I don't think you're disgusting."  
Star nodded, holding herself back. It looked so, so adorable, that mass of fuzzy hair. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but she couldn't risk it.  
"But aren't you meant to-" Before Star could finish, Janna had squatted down, face to face. She took Star's cheeks in her hands nd smiled at her.  
"Look Star, it's not about what you're meant to do. You're you, I wouldn't change you for the world. Women have been told they need to look this way or that way for thousands of years. You're you. That's all that matters. And you're beautiful." She finished, breathing deeply.  
Star smiled. Still concious of her nakedness, she blushed. "Be careful who you say that too, anyone else might think it was a confession."  
Janna nodded. "That's because it is."  
"What?" Star blushed even deeper.  
"I love you, big hairy bush and all." Janna leaned forward and planted a kiss on Star's lips.  
It took a moment for Star to react, still almost unwilling to believe this was happening. Janna was kissing her.  
Janna didn't think she was disgusting. She said she loved her. She was kissing her.  
Star threw her arms around Janna, pulling her in tight and kissed her back, lips parting as Janna's tongue started to probe Star's mouth.  
They stayed like that, kissing, holding each other close until Janna finally pulled away, reluctance on her face. "Sorry," she admitted, "leg cramp."  
She sat on the laundry hamper, rubbing her leg as Star looked up at her. Trying to avoid staring at Janna's crotch. "Don't worry, feel free to look." Janna said, smiling, and causing Star to blush.  
"Sorry, I'm just... I never thought other girls would be like that." Star bit her lip, enjoying how they still tingled from Janna's kiss.  
"Maybe not many, but I'm all about being natural. No one's gonna tell me what to be like, and if anyone tells you you're not perfect..." Janna punched her other hand, "They'll answer to me."  
Star got up, and sat next to Janna, placing her arm around her shoulder. "So, you love me?"  
Janna blushed, "Yeah. You're great. You're beautiful," she brushed a bit of hair out of her face, "you've got this whole kinda-femme tomboy thing going on, and you're... you're you."  
She turned to look at Star, who raised her head, stopping staring. Janna took a deep breath and asked: "Do you love me?"  
Star thought hard about this. She couldn't lie, not to Janna. So she had to consider it. Did she love her?  
She loved everyone, well, practically everyone, well most people. But that wasn't the kind of love Janna meant, wasn't what she wanted.  
Janna wanted something deeper. Something personal. And how did Star feel about her? She thought about spending time with her, the constant fun they'd had. How Janna had always been there when Star had a problem, no matter where or when. How she'd put up with Star's worries about everything. And Star had been so dumb, never considering what that meant.  
But, she remembered how she'd felt all that time, how she'd been at ease, how it had been right. How just seeing Janna could cheer her up.  
She looked at Janna's eyes and blushed. It was kind of obvious now.  
"Yes."  
Janna's entire body sagged as she stopped tensing, finally able to relax. "Thank you."  
"Don't thank me," Star leaned towards Janna, their foreheads resting against each other. "If anything, I should be thanking you."  
"So, what do we do now?" Janna asked. Star bit her lip. As much as she wanted to just sit here and kiss Janna for hours, she was naked. And did need that shower.  
Star grinned. "You wanna join me?"  
"What?" Janna pulled back, looking a bit confused.  
Star got up from the hamper and took Janna's hand, leading her towards the shower "It's a little cramped in there, but I don't mind if it's you."  
"That sounds fun," Janna admitted, and started to strip.

The showever only just fit the both of them, every time one moved they threatened to bump elbows until they finally found a position that worked, facing each other with the water raining down between them.  
Star started running her fingers through Janna's hair, shampoo lathering up as she started cleaning out all the dirt she'd inflicted on her. "You have such lovely hair."  
Janna looked up at her, busy washing Star's stomach and grinned. "Gonna tell me it's a waste to keep it hidden in my hat?"  
Star shook her head. "No, I like your hat. I just also like being able to see you like this," she continued lathering and washing Janna's head, she blushed "plus, I like seeing your other hair too."  
Janna blushed back, "me too. In fact..." Janna slowly edged downwards. At first Star just found this an easier way to clean Janna's mop of hair, but then she started to moan as Janna started lathering up her bush and starting to clean it.  
"Is this what girlfriends do?" Star asked, honestly she had no clue, all she did know was she liked it.  
"Don't know, don't care. It's what I wanna do." Janna smoothed down the mess, carrying on cleaning her as she went.  
Finally, she seemed to finish as Star herself got Janna's hair looking perfect. Janna looked up, "wanna switch?"  
Star nodded, leading to another moment of awkward movement as Janna stood up and Star dropped down, and found herself face to face with Janna's bush.  
She'd stared at it, been fascinated by it. It was like hers, but for some reason, it looked good. Almost sexy. She couldn't resist any longer and leaned forward and took a deep breath of Janna's scent. It was intoxicating, Star had been close enough to Janna to smell her before, but this was almost concentrated. Her sweat, and fear, and arousal all blending together.  
She took another breath, causing Janna to chide, "Oh come on Star, this is embarrassing."  
"Tough," Star said, still reluctant to let go. "I love how you smell."  
It was almost a shame to start cleaning it. Star could have just spent hours breathing deep, but when Janna started to wash her hair, Star was forced to help out. She couldn't be selfish after all.  
They continued washing each other in silence for a few minutes, until Janna asked, "did you really like it?"  
Star nodded. "Yeah, you smell good!"  
Another minute of quiet ensued. "After this, would you uh, mind seeing how I taste?"  
It took Star a moment to realise what she meant, she looked up uncertainly at her face. Janna blushed as she continued. "I'd be happy to return the favour!"  
When she finally figured it out, Star's cheeks went crimson, almost hiding her hearts. "Um. I'd like that."  
Without saying anything else, both of them started to work faster, anticipation sending their hearts pounding.

Janna lay down on the fresh sheets, staring up at Star above her. She reached down, planting a kiss on Janna's lips, and then another. And then their lips parted, lips brushing against one another as they kissed deeply.  
When she pulled back, Star glanced downwards. "So, how should we do this? Should I go first, or you, or...?"  
Janna shrugged. "How about both?"  
Star nodded, carefully turning around until they were top and tail with each other. Then she leant down, Janna's bush brushing against her chin as she stared at her pussy. Unsure what to do, she used her hands, spreading Janna's lips and gently licked it, tasting her.  
Janna let out a small moan of pleasure, and then started to return the favour. Star shivered as Janna's tongue rubbed against her lips, even more determined to do a good job.  
She found Janna's clit, knowing from her own experience how good it felt to tease, and started to kiss it, gently as first, and then starting to lick, and suck as Janna's muffled sounds of pleasure sent shivers through her own body.  
Star remembered how Janna's lips had tasted, the way it left her tingling afterwards. It was nothing compared to his. She explored every part of Janna's pussy, her tongue probing and testing. Learning all the while from what Janna did to her, and how she reacted when Star did something she liked.  
It was hard to do, since Janna's mouth was already making Star weak at the knees, wanting to collapse, writhing in pleasure as Janna brought her close to orgasm.  
But Star was nothing if not tenacious, she put all her desire to work, eating out Janna until she suddenly found her head trapped between Janna's legs, holding her tight as she cried out, her pussy getting wetter by the second until Star was practically drinking it. And then she collapsed, moaning out a "Sorry."  
"What for?" Star said turning around to be face to face with the exhausted Janna.  
"I couldn't get you to cum," Star planted a kiss on Janna's lips, enjoying the surprising taste of herself remaining there.  
"Don't be silly, I was just trying to hold on." She guided Janna's hand down to her own pussy, "I'm close enough that,"  
Star went silent as she showed Janna exactly what to do, squeezing down until she'd almost trapped her hand between her thighs, biting her lip as the orgasm shook through her.  
She smiled at Janna, "there, even?"  
"For now," Janna nestled her head on Star's shoulders. "Still gonna try again."  
"Looking," Star yawned, and then tried again, "Looking forward to it."  
And then bodies wrapping together, they fell asleep, secure in their new-found romance.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm here," a voice called out from behind Star, "But you'd better not look."  
"It's going to be hard to walk to the cinema with you if I can't see what you're doing." She smiled, but kept her eyes straight forward. If Janna didn't want her to look, she wouldn't.  
"I'll just... hold your hand." Janna said, grabbing Star's hand from behind, gripping it tight. "I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this."  
"I just asked, I wasn't going to force you to wear it, just like I'm not going to look if you don't want me to." She bit her lip, "No matter how much I want to."  
Janna went silent for a moment, sighed, and then finally let go. "If you really want to, you can look."  
"Thank you," Star turned around to see Janna blushing in front of her. Her cheeks almost as pink as the blouse and skirt she was wearing. She grinned as she looked up and down, "You look beautiful."  
If anything, this made Janna blush more, reaching up to hide her face, "Thank yo," she whispered. "But this feels so wrong."  
Star reached out her hand, letting Janna grab it again. "Hey, I wanna see my girlfriend wearing cute stuff, and I know you like it too. The smile when you opened the box was proof enough."  
Janna nodded, still apparently too nervous to talk. She followed along with Star as they headed towards the cinema. "I know, I really do like it. But-"  
"You worry it makes you too much of a girly girl?" Star met Janna's gaze.  
She nodded.  
"A girly girl would never have pits like these," she lifted Janna's arm, exposing her armpit -- barely concealed by the short sleeves of the blouse -- and leaned forward, planting a kiss among the hair there, and taking a deep breath.  
Janna was now practically crimson, "Star!" she cried out, before she could pull her arm down and avoid the attention of those passing by, her shout bringing about exactly what she hadn't wanted.  
"Sorry," Star blushed in turn. "You just look amazing." She glanced around and then leaned closer. "And smell amazing too."  
"Thanks," Janna started to relax. Star held on tight, hoping to reassure her.  
Hopefully the movie would be good.

Unfortunately, that hope was being shattered.  
While going to watch a romantic film had seemed like a good idea at the time -- something to celebrate their one month anniversary -- but it turned out that watching two people being romantic wasn't the same thing as romance itself.  
Janna seemed to be feeling the same way, leaning back in her seat, staring at the ceiling.  
Star tapped her fingers on Janna's hand, trying to get her attention, and signalled she was heading out.  
Janna nodded, and started to follow her.  
As soon as they left and the sappy sounds were silenced by the door swinging shut, Star rested her head on Janna's chest. "I'm so sorry! I heard the reviews were good."  
"It's okay, we're new at this. There's bound to be false starts." Janna started stroking Star's hair. "We're not exactly a standard couple after all."  
"So I guess you don't want to hit a fancy restaurant either?" Star asked, still buried in Janna's chest.  
"I dunno, doesn't sound like my idea of a good time. And you never struck me as the type either?" As way of an answer, Star shook her head, rubbing her face deeper.  
Janna stuck a finger under Star's chin and lifted it until they were face to face. "I think I've got a better idea."  
Taking Star by the hand, she dragged her out of the cinema, ignoring the guy at the counter's questions as she led Star down the street, the movie's terribleness making her forget about her outfit.  
Star certainly didn't forget, her eyes focused on the pink skirt, and the way it hugged Janna's behind. At least she had one thing today that was worth watching.

"The Graveyard?" Star shuddered, even in the bright afternoon it seemed a little creepy. The tree branches created fingers of shadows that crawled along the ground.  
Janna smiled at her, "I know, it doesn't seem like the best idea for a date... but if you're willing to give me the benefit of the doubt." Still keeping a firm grip on Star's hand, she led her deeper into the graveyard, between rows of graves, away from the well kept lawn and into the long grass.  
Star was, following behind Janna as they were swallowed by the trees, heading deeper until the sunlight became filtered by the leaves.   
If anything, this seemed more disturbing than the graveyard itself, but Star's jaw dropped as they finally emerged into a small grove, the trees parting to ring a small pond and stone rise. "It's beautiful!"  
"I thought you'd like it," Janna grinned, "It's the second most beautiful thing I know of."  
Star turned to her, "Wait, what's the fir-" Then she saw the way Janna was staring at her. "Oh you," she leaned in, planting a kiss on Janna's lips.  
When she pulled back, Janna's grin widened, "I can't help it, I do have a beautiful girlfriend."  
Star headed over to the pool, spinning around as she let the sun shine on her. "Well, I've got one too. And this place makes me want to show her my appreciation."  
Walking over, Janna started tugging off her blouse, "What kind of appreciation are you planning?" She already had an idea, and she was really looking forward to it as she tossed the blouse onto the grass.  
"Get over here and I'll show you," Star was already kneeling as Janna approached, pulling her dress over her shoulders as she did so, until she was just dressed in her underwear and socks. She shivered, despite the warm sun. Doing it in the open, even somewhere as secluded as here? It was thrilling.  
Janna reached her, her hands already trying to drag down her skirt before Star grabbed her hands. "Nope, leave it on." And then she dove under it, her head trapped between the pink fabric and Janna's panties. She rubbed her cheek against them, enjoying the way Janna's bush felt beneath the cotton, how it gently pushed back as she pushed towards her.  
"S-Star!" Janna stammered, "Don't do that!"  
"Okay, fine," came Star's voice, muffled from the skirt. She grabbed a hold of Janna's underwear, and tugged them down, until they were brushing down Janna's thick leg hairs.  
Star started to kiss her again, at first just small pecks against Janna's body, enjoying how it made her quiver. But then she kissed her deeply, her tongue spreading Janna's lower lips as easily as when they'd kissed normally, pushing deeper as she tasted her girlfriend again and again.  
Janna moaned, clutching her skirt and holding it down, enclosing Star more deeply, as if trying to hide her. "You're so good at this."  
Star paused, just enough to say "thank you," before returning to eat out Janna's pussy, her tongue trying to tease and please her as much as possible.  
Seeing Janna embarrassed sent such a thrill through Star. She'd always been so wonderfully at peace with herself, and the idea that Star could make her shake and blush with just a word or action was so exciting. It was almost as good as-  
"Right, now it's my turn." Janna said, forcibly moving away from Star, cheeks still crimson as she tried to calm herself down. "You've shown me your appreciation, but I want to show you mine."  
Star grinned, wiping her mouth off as she did so. When Janna pushed back it was even better. She didn't resist as Janna pushed her down onto the grass, or when her underwear was yanked down, exposing her own hairy bush.  
"I'm still happy I get this all to myself," Janna smiled, looking down eagerly at Star's pussy. She rubbed her hands up Star's thigh length rainbow socks. "After everything you put me through with my legs on show, you've got to show yours now."  
She started rolling down Star's socks, exposing more and more hair hidden beneath them. Janna ran her fingers through the thick leg hair, and Star blushed almost as much as Janna had. "I can't believe you convinced me to grow it out."  
Janna rubbed her face against Star's legs, letting her hairs scratch her chin. "I can't believe you bothered shaving your legs while not shaving your pussy." She moved up Star's body until she was face to face with Star's bush. "Although I'm really glad you didn't."  
Star blushed again, "It's different." She paused, trying to think how to explain it. "It's --" she trembled as Janna spread her lips, her finger probing inside Star. She tried desperately to hold her train of thought, "legs are fine, everyone can see it. I guess I" she stopped, her legs tensing as Janna brushed a finger across her clit, "I thought it was dirty."  
Janna started to laugh, but stopped when she saw Star's expression. "Everyone tries to tell girls they're dirty, "oh you shouldn't be like that, you shouldn't touch yourself, you need to shave constantly."" She grinned none the less. "Where as I think you're beautiful anyway. If you don't like the hairy legs, you can shave them."  
Star shook her head. "No, for one thing I really love yours as well. And your armpits, and--" she froze, moaning as Janna played with her some more, "I love you!"  
Janna grinned, pulling out her fingers and licking them, astonishing Star even more. "I'm sorry for teasing you earlier, with the pink skirt and top. I just..."  
Shaking her head, Janna crawled up Star's body until they were face to face. "Don't apologise. I'm sorry for being so weird about it. I do really like pink, it's jus-"  
She was silenced as Star reached around her, pulling her tight into an embrace. "Don't you start either. As much as I like seeing you embarrassed, I also want to see you happy. And... "she shifted her position a little beneath Janna, "I think I might know what you'd like."  
Star started rubbing her crotch against Janna's, carefully pushing against her until she felt their clits touch, sending a small jolt of pleasure through them both. She grinned, and started rubbing harder, grinding her own pussy up against Janna's as she tried to get them both off.  
"That's good!" Janna moaned, holding onto Star as tight as she could as they rubbed against each other. Star gave Janna a kiss, a small one, as she concentrated on making her girlfriend feel good.  
She wasn't used to this, and was really glad Janna liked it. She bucked her hips upwards a little, picking up the pace, even as she held on tight to Janna. "I love you," she whispered, planting another kiss on Janna's lips.  
Janna's body was tensing, Star could tell she was close, would only need a little more. She pulled Janna tighter into her embrace, rubbing their bodies together until Janna let out an orgasmic cry of delight.  
Star wasn't far behind, carrying on grinding on Janna until she felt the climax rushing through her like a bolt of lightning.  
They lay together, panting from exhaustion, sweat running down their bodies from the sun and their own exertion.  
Janna kissed star, parting their lips so their tongues could intertwine as much as their bodies.  
Finally, with reluctance she stopped. Janna sighed, her hands still wrapped around Star's back. "This was an amazing date."  
Star nodded, not fully trusting her voice after her orgasm. When she spoke, she croaked a little, and coughed. "It was. Next time though, let's skip the movie."

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Robbie.


End file.
